


The Punishment

by lilith696



Series: Mine and Yours [4]
Category: Bandom, Carach Angren (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anger, Black Metal, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Mean Ivo, Minor Violence, Musicians, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: How could a massage session go wrong?





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

Dennis and Ivo were treating themselves to a spa that day, they were sitting waiting to get a massage. They joked and laughed with each other like they always do, they were like a pair of bickering kids all the time. It was one of the things that made them fall in love with each other.

“I will be responsible for the massage.” A man said after he entered the room, he smiled directly at Dennis.

Ivo noticed how Dennis surveyed the man up and down and returned his smile.

“How long have you been doing massages?” Dennis asked.

“I’ve been doing it for years, I have a lot of experience, and I’ve picked up techniques from all over the world.”

“How interesting.”

While the other two were engaged in the conversation, Ivo started to glare at them. The man sensed the other’s annoyance but couldn’t keep his eyes off the green eyed man.

“I will leave you now to get undressed.” The masseuse said, leaving the room. He wanted to get the brunet all to himself so he asked a female colleague to help him out with the other client. 

“What, you like him or something?” Ivo glared directly at his lover.

“Why are you acting like that? The man was just being friendly.” Dennis replayed secretly enjoying his lover’s jealousy. It was apparently a Wijers thing.

Ivo clenched his jaw shut, took his clothes off and laid down on the table not giving the singer another glance. 

“This is gonna be good for us, don’t you think?” Dennis asked the blond as he laid down himself, but didn’t get an answer from the pissed man.

The masseuse came back to the room with woman, which he assigned to do Ivo’s massage. Ivo got more pissed seeing the man give lusty looks at his seemingly non-mindful lover.

The masseuse spread oil upon the back of Dennis’s legs and started to massage his muscles. Dennis felt his body start to relax, he lost himself in a cloud fluffiness.

Ivo kept on watching silently, keeping an eye on the pair while the woman started to work her fingers on him. He tried to relax enough but couldn’t as the man started to knead the back of the brunet’s shapely thighs and his lover sighed in utter enjoyment. 

The man moved up to the exposed back and used his elbow to relax the knots, then kneaded the muscles, moving his expert hands up the neck and down both shoulder and arms. The singer’s head clouded, body completely sagging, he felt that he might even start to drool. 

The masseuse made him turn onto his back and started rubbing along his chest and stomach then moved to his thighs, he worked his fingers up and down and intentionally came into contact with the sexy man’s balls. He had hardened while exploring the lithe body and felt how the other man was responding in same.

Ivo was as tense as a bow, teeth clenched, the poor woman couldn’t relax him as much as she tried, his anger was building up more and more, but he was patiently waiting for a negative reaction from his lover towards the man.

Dennis felt the man cupping his pectorals again, his talented fingers teasing his peaking nipples. He felt the masseuse’s erection rubbing against his elbow and looked up at him. He felt like he was in a trance, the man hypnotizing him with his dark eyes and amazing touch. He moved his hand and cupped the bulge feeling the tanned man’s excitement through his pants.

Ivo couldn’t exactly see what was happening, the man’s back was blocking his view, but he could see the expression on the singer’s face, an expression he usually only sees when they’re alone together in the bedroom.

The man moved back down and started to touch the brunet’s dick while rubbing his own along the brunet’s thigh. He turned him into his front again and climbed over the table, in an excuse to fully reach his back, he ran his hands along his sides then over his back, he rubbed himself against the perky ass, wanting nothing more than to engage sexually with this hot piece of ass.

Ivo had had enough, he turned around and told the woman off. After she left, he locked the door behind her and approached the lost pair.

Dennis opened his eyes to see his lover almost next him, fuming. Suddenly, he heard the sound of bone hitting bone and the weight over him disappeared.

Ivo literally jumped over the table and started to punch the man repeatedly. He felt his lover, trying to stop him but he didn’t until the man was bruised, bloodied and out of conscious. He left him on the floor and stood up to face the singer,

“You fucking slut! How could you do this to me? You fucking whore!” Ivo started to shout at the top his lungs while Dennis stood staring at him in total shock. “You wanna get fucked? Go get fucked but don’t do it under my nose, you cunt!” He punched the man in the face, causing his nose to bleed. “My dick doesn’t make you happy anymore, you have to whore yourself out for more! Go on, let him fuck you, stupid slut. I’m off and we’re over.” 

Dennis woke out of his shock and realized what the other man had just said,

“No! Ivo, wait!” 

“Fuck off, bitch. Don’t you talk to me ever again!” With that, Ivo got dressed hurriedly and went out, leaving his lover and the mess behind him.

Dennis stood there in a daze, his mind barely grasping the events that just happened, he sat down shakily, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping at his bloody nose. Guilt started to eat him as he realized that it was all his fault, he got too caught up in a desire he shouldn’t have thought about in the first place and it all happened in front of Ivo. Tears started to stream down his face as he came to terms with his betrayal. He couldn’t believe himself! After all he had done to get the other man to notice him, he ended up blowing things over in his face and in the worst way ever. He got up, got dressed and went to find the other man. The car was gone so he called him but the drummer didn’t pick up. He decided to head home maybe he would find him there.

When he walked inside the house, he heard a noise from the bedroom and headed there to find his lover throwing things in a suitcase. Ivo noticed the other man and pinned him with a deadly glare,

“What didn’t you get fucked, slut?” 

Dennis walked towards him went down on his knees, wrapping his arms around one of Ivo’s legs,

“Please, don’t go. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it, I swear. I just didn’t control myself well. Please, don’t leave me.” He begged his lover to stay but the other man kicked him about trying to dispatch him and didn’t say a single word in replay. Dennis was desperate and rose up to his feet again, grabbing the blond’s head,

“Please, talk to me.”

Ivo pulled at the man’s hair painfully, screaming at him,

“Fuck off.” And pushed him away.

“Ivo, please, I’m so sorry. I’ll do whatever you want, just please, don’t go!” Dennis begged him again, tears streaming down his face. He came closer and tried to hug or kiss him but Ivo ended up head-butting him. 

Dennis swayed in his place almost falling. Ivo grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, slapping his hand against the wall next to singer’s swimming head,

“Do you not understand? I don’t want you anymore, you’re nothing but a whore.” He grabbed his member hard over his pants, “Let this get hard over someone else and get off mine.” 

Dennis’s tears spilled down again, shame and desperation taunting his features,

“Yes, I’m a whore, a slut, whatever you want to call me, and I love dick but I don’t want any if not yours. I’ll do anything to make you stay.” He choked through his tears.

“You want a cock to make you feel better?” Ivo said and fisted his hair, making him kneel in front of him. He opened his pants and took out his cock, bringing it close to the man’s mouth.

Dennis was ready to do anything to make Ivo stay and opened his mouth to suck the cock, but was slapped with it across the face instead.

“You see this?” Ivo waved his large member in front of the singer’s face, “You can dream about having it again.”

Dennis closed his eyes in dismay then looked up to stare at the cold blue gaze,

“I’ll do anything, please. Stretch me, fill me, fuck me, whatever, please.”

“No!” Ivo said still waving his dick in front of the man to taunt him more. 

He pulled on the long hair and made him rise to his feet, only to throw him on the bed. He produced a rope and tied his arms to the bedpost. Dennis didn’t dare say a word and watched as Ivo disappeared for a long while. He thought he was going to leave him like that all night but the blond came back fully naked with a bowl and a few other things that he couldn’t catch.

Ivo climbed into the bed, pulling the shirt up to the bounded arms, exposing the lithe torso into his view. He put an ice cube in his mouth which he got from the bowl and started to move it along the inflamed body. Dennis started to writhe under him, trying to get away from the feeling. He looked up at him coldly,

“What you’re cold?” he didn’t get an answer, Dennis still didn’t dare to say anything.

He removed the rest of his clothes then grabbed his dick and started to melt another cube on the head, hearing the other man let out a choked noise and tried to move around. He closed his fist around the hanging balls tightly, causing the other man to scream out in pain and for tears to run down his face.

He grabbed a dildo and moved to straddle Dennis’s chest, his ass right in front of the man’s face. The brunet realized where the other man had disappeared to earlier, he had apparently prepared himself for penetration. Ivo started to push the dildo inside of him, moving his hips and moaning intentionally, making Dennis’s blood boil and dick harden.

Dennis felt utterly helpless as he watched the blond pleasure himself. He pulled on his restraints and moved around to try and get any relief for his neglected hard-on.

Ivo played with the dildo a while longer then threw it aside, he turned around and started to stroke his dick very close to the singer’s face, feeling how the other got more and more desperate by the second.

He decide that it was enough teasing and that it was time for him to teach the brunet a lesson. He moved between the man’s thighs, spreading them apart more than it was comfortable and buried himself inside the tight channel without a warning.

Dennis screamed again, pain shooting up his spine. His eyes started leaking again as the burn only intensified when Ivo didn’t give him any time to adjust.

“Don’t you like it rough, slut? There you have it. Weren’t you desperate for my dick, bitch?”

Ivo started to slap his thighs as he fucked him brutally, splitting him in two every time he pushed forward,

“Will. You. Ever. Do. It. Again?” 

Every word was delivered with a hard thrust, the man missed his prostate on purpose and he understood that this was for punishment and not pleasure,

“No! no! I’ll never do it again.” He cried out painfully through his tears.

Ivo slapped the man’s dick every once in a while, as he fucked him harshly, Dennis wailed out a series of please and apologies. He pulled his cock out when he was close and went to stand right over Dennis’s head, splashing his tear-streaked face with sperm. He untied the singer’s hands,

“Go wash yourself.” He ordered.

Dennis stood up with difficulty and limped his way to the bathroom, he jerked himself off and washed up. By the time he was done, Ivo had cleaned up himself and was laying on the bed. Dennis went to lay beside him silently, placing his head on the drummer’s chest. Ivo wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and looked into his eyes,

“I don’t like it when people touch what belongs to me and you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” Dennis said and placed a gentle kiss upon the blond’s lips.


End file.
